Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-8})^{4}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-8})^{4} = 7^{(-8)(4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-8})^{4}} = 7^{-32}} $